1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic material application container which discharges a cosmetic material from a leading portion of a pen.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As a conventional cosmetic material application container, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-106115, there has been known a structure in which a liquid cosmetic material filled in a filling region within a container (a shaft tube) is discharged from a tapered pen point portion having a circular shape or a polygonal shape in its cross section. This cosmetic material application container is structured such that a leading end side of the pen point portion is cut by a plane which is inclined at an optional angle with respect to an axial direction of the pen point portion. Accordingly, in this cosmetic material application container, it is intended to draw a cosmetic material line at an optional width by rotating while keeping an angle of retention of the pen point portion with respect to a subject to be applied such as a skin or the like at a fixed angle, at a time of using.